Love Game
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game... -Warning: Mature read; Adommy-


**Love Game~ Adommy**

_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe_

Tommy drives, thinking about his baby. It's only been six or seven hours since he last saw him, but that doesn't mean he can't miss him, right? The radio's silent, and he only listens to the gentle hum of his car, the wind tearing through his hair (it's a convertible). He watches the city lights flash by in blurs. It's times like these that he enjoys the most, because he doesn't always get a whole lot of time to just drive and think by himself anymore. He's usually stalked by the paparazzi or he's doing a show; he's traveling or he's rehearsing with the band. It's always something, and he's loving every speeding moment of this drive.

_It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

In thinking about his baby, he thinks of past shows. All the times he'd be jamming and he'd look up to see that mischievous and sexy smirk. Those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes rimmed with liner and glitter. But not just those eyes, the things his baby does to him on stage to set him on fire. The touches, the hair pulls, the ass grabs. He's waiting—_ wanting _more. He shivers, readjusting in his seat as he passes through a quieter part of town. The lights are faint, it's more suburban here. His baby lives on the outside, away from everything. Nice, right? Yeah.

_I guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love game_

Tommy's been dating Adam for quite a while now. The glam star had asked on a certain and sexy November 22nd, and after the events of such a night, there had been no hesitation from the blond bassist. It's May 12th, and they're preparing for an all night video shoot in the forest behind Los Angeles. It's for 'If I Had You', perhaps one of Tommy's favorites. Why? Because it's beautiful; it moves you. Not to mention, every time Adam performs it on stage, the raven haired singer always stares at him during the chorus. But Tommy can't dwell on previous shows (as much as he likes to). He's on his way to Adam's condo now to get ready. His Baby Boy's gonna make him really pretty; he's gonna be doused with glitter and strapped into leather boots, courtesy of an ever amazing Cassidy. Not gonna lie, he's really excited for those boots.

_Hold me and love me, I just wanna touch you for a minute_

Tommy exhales a breath. He can't really be blamed for wanting so much on stage. But he knows that if it goes too far, Adam's going to be in trouble. That's how it was with the AMA's (he kinda hates talking about it, Tommy). They did things out of the norm (not that Tommy was aware of Adam's actions, but then again it was _in the fucking moment_) and as a result they couldn't do things. People talked about it constantly. People ridiculed Adam for it. It made Tommy upset to see his baby being treated like that, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Now, did he enjoy that kiss? Fuck yes he did.

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

Pulling into the drive of Adam's place (it's a really nice place, by the way), Tommy kills the engine of his matte finish Black Mustang (New Year's gift from the band, but mostly from Adam), before climbing out of the vehicle, and locking it up tight. It's a quarter after nine o'clock at night, but it's still Los Angeles. No one trusts this city, no matter the time or place. Shuffling up the sleek, stone path up to a small flight of metal stairs, Tommy has his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He's glad that there aren't any paparazzi out and about right now. But he knows if one spontaneously shows up, they're gonna see his car. Oh well.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Tommy steps to the front door. He doesn't knock, he walks right on in, kicking off his shoes and leaving them by the door. Why not? It's his baby's place. He's actually moving in sometime next week, before they have to start preparing heavily for the tour next month. Tommy's thinking about a lot of things, so he doesn't notice right away the _subtle_ differences in the living room. But when he does, he has to pause. He stares around the darkened room, hearing something playing in the distance. Music. Okay, so Adam's home. That's a plus; it means he doesn't have to wait around for Adam to come home and then hurry through makeup so they can rush the hell over to the shoot.

_Don't think too much, just bust that dick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love, or you want fame, are you in the game?_

_Dans le love game?_

The first thing that he takes into consideration, apart from the darkness, is the hallway, which is flickering with the light of… candles? What? Tommy drops his gaze, seeing red strewn across the flooring, leaving a thick trail curling into the hallway. Rose petals. Why the hell are there rose petals on the floor? Tommy swallows slowly, taking slow steps through the living room and craning his neck around the corner of the hallway. Yep, candles. And rose petals. An eyebrow curves into a perfect arch, and Tommy's afraid to see anything else. But he can still hear music. He steps forward into the hall, careful of the small, flickering flames. There's no real danger in this, because the hall is wide. But he's still mindful. Baby-like steps closer and closer, and he's able to make out the tune a little better. It sounds familiar. Female voice, funky beat; he totally digs, though about a year ago he would have hated it. Fuck, why is it so—

Oh, God.

**I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah**

"Adam?" Tommy calls out, climbing the spiral stair case, which is, too, covered in candles and flowers. But he's not paying any attention to it anymore. The music continues, but there is light shuffling to be heard, coming from the room as he reaches the landing of the second floor. The blonde's heart pounds wildly in his chest, and he forces himself to breathe slowly. There's a rush downtown, to put it simply, and he's stopping outside the door to catch his breath. Oh God, oh God, oh God…

**You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes**

"Adam? Baby Boy?" Tommy calls again, but there's still no answer. He's a little freaked out by all of this, to be honest. Adam isn't saying anything, there are rose petals and candles everywhere, and dirty songs are playing! Oh, _awesome_. '_Fucking hell, Adam, what are you planning?_' He thinks to himself before slipping silently into the bedroom.

The room itself makes Tommy stop. Candles are everywhere; on the dresser, on the side tables, in the windowsill, on the floor by the walls… Everywhere. Rose petals too, littered all over. There's a heavy, delicious aroma that curls around and makes Tommy's mouth water, but he can't place it. He blinks, still not seeing Adam. He glances at the wrought iron bed. The frame has red silk laced through it and curved around the legs, the sheets a crisp white, the comforter a smooth, glossy black. What is this? It's not even their anniversary yet, what on earth—

**And now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game**

"Baby Boy? C'mon, this isn't funny—" he doesn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence as he feels long, trained fingers wind deep into his hair. He shivers, a startled intake of breath just over the music as the fingers curl and pull hard. Tommy's head falls back into a strong chest and then he feels lips— teeth. Teeth sinking deep into the exposed skin of his neck, tightening and lips smooth just over like feathers. A pleasured moan rips itself from Tommy's throat and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Adam learned early on that Tommy likes his hair being pulled, that he likes being bitten. But this is the first time that both pieces have been entered into the same equation, and it's making Tommy hard.

**Hold me and love me, I just wanna touch you for a minute**

One hand slips down, trailing hot fingers down his spine before a wide, familiar palm grips the right side of his ass, and Tommy inhales sharply, whining as Adam sucks harder on his neck, the blonde's hands clenching and unclenching before one reaches up and digs deep into the softness of Adam's hair. He's going to have many marks, he can tell. With the way Adam's biting and shifting to newer spots, he's going to have _many_ marks, yes. Ohh, _yes_.

**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it**

Adam leads Tommy towards the bed, kissing and biting his neck while reaching around and undoing the blonde's belt. Tommy can barely breathe, let alone think to ask Adam anything about this. It's too fucking good. The belt is ripped free and Tommy turns to face Adam, his eyes clouded with lust. His hands work to undo Adam's shirt— white with gold embroidery on the front. His nimble fingers pop the buttons loose and easy, his palms sliding up and shoving the material off of the singer's shoulders. It falls to the floor and Adam pushes Tommy onto the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Nn, Adam…" Tommy whispers, throwing his head back, arching his spine and digging his heels into the bed as Adam bites down on a burning mark. His hands grip the singer's hips, and he grinds against Adam's thigh through the jeans. Friction. Aah. That's a little better, but it doesn't last for long. He's whining and begging through incoherent sounds, but Adam's not paying attention to that. He's teeth are still attacking every available inch of skin. So _good_.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Adam's hands work to unfasten the buttons of Tommy's jeans, ripping the zipper down before grabbing the fabric at the belt loops. Tommy lifts his hips easily as Adam pulls, the jeans peeling away from his heated skin. His heart is pounding as he blinks, clearly seeing Adam hovering so close over him, stripping him. He moans, reaching up and running his fingers over Adam's chest. He smiles as Adam's eyes slip shut for a moment, his mouth gaping as he breathes hard. It's a beautiful sight and Tommy pushes against Adam's chest, forcing him back onto his knees as he sits up, catching a firm, warm peak between his teeth. Adam slips his fingers through Tommy's hair and pulls while pushing himself closer to the blond.

This is nothing like either of them imagined. Yeah, they've fucked before, but nothing like this. Usually Adam was the one who got down with it all. Tommy would scratch and leave bruises whenever he grip Adam's hips, but now the blond is confident. He teases the nipple while reaching down and pressing the heel of his hand into the smooth curve of Adam's being, moving in circles. Adam shivers violently, the world spinning as his hand grips the back of Tommy's head for dear life. _God!_ It's… It's—

**Don't think too much, just bust that dick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Tommy pulls away from Adam's bruised skin, leaning up and kissing his lover gently. His tongue graces the insides of Adam's mouth, battling out before losing to Adam. Not that he minds it really. The only people Tommy's ever kissed before Adam were girls, and they were never one to be upset by losing to him in dominance. But with Adam, more often than not he loses. And he doesn't really mind it, to be honest. He likes it. He likes it when Adam's tongue is down his throat. Shut up.

The pants of both men are discarded in moments, with Tommy flat on his back, hands deep into Adam's hair as the singer slips two of his fingers into Tommy's mouth. Tommy slips his tongue between, under and over the digits, moistening them to perfection. He's done this before, it's not alien to him. Adam pulls his fingers out of Tommy's mouth with a loud _pop_, and he kisses the blond gently. "Ready, Glitterbaby?" He asks softly. Tommy's heart is beating wildly in his body and his head is spinning.

'_I'm always ready_.' He thinks to himself, but he doesn't quite trust his voice. He nods once in the dim light.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

Adam shifts slightly, and there's a pressure before Tommy feels himself being stretched. His body tenses upon reaction, but he relaxes. He has to, otherwise this isn't gonna work easily. Adam's breath comes out in a shaky moan, and eases his fingers in and out slowly, working up a rhythm. He's gotta prepare his Glitterbaby. They've done this before. But somehow it's different; maybe it's the candles and roses, maybe it's his burning skin, maybe it's just the fact that they've only got so much time to do this before they have to go to the shoot.

Oh shit, the shoot.

**Do you want love, or you want fame? Are you in the game?**

Adam reaches to the side table on the left, pulling open the drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube. Wild Cherry. Tommy's favorite. Adam smiles, holding the bottle out to Tommy. He's gonna let his baby slick him up tonight. Tommy grins ear to ear, taking the bottle and flipping the cap, squeezing the lube out onto his hand. Recapping the bottle, he tosses it aside, rubbing his hands together for a moment before grabbing Adam's erection. The singer moans as Tommy rubs every inch of him. Things are moving fast now, there's no more talk of patience or romance.

**Dans le love game**

Tommy cups Adam's face in his hands, pulling his baby down and kissing him again as his legs wrap around the raven haired man's waist. They don't have time to take things slow or to be sweet. It's quarter after ten right now, and they need to be dressed, prettied, and ready to go by eleven thirty in the forest. Adam positions himself, his lips dancing with Tommy's. He can hear his baby's heart beating like a drum. Three— two— one—

Tommy's hands slide into Adam's hair, the lube mixing with the light sweat at the roots and the bassist pulls hard on the inky threads. Adam's in, pulling out just as fast only to go in further again. Tommy's body is shaking beneath Adam and he pulls himself away from Adam's lips to cry out. When Adam hits that sweetest spot, Tommy's cry turns into a scream. It's tight, so it hurts like a motherfucker, but all the same it's so blissfully amazing that tears are forming behind Tommy's eye lids. So good…

"Mm— Tommy." Adam moans softly. Tommy's legs slip and he digs his heels into the bed. Adam rocks into him, picking up speed, his movements fluid. Tommy's mouth is slightly parted, breaths and incoherent mutters falling off his lips.

_I can see you standing there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your—_

"_God!_" Tommy cries out, shivering as Adam's hand strokes his length, curling around him and pumping hard. It's a rhythm, see? In, down, out, up. Holy fuck, Adam's good.

_The story of us, it always starts the same with_

_A boy and a "girl" and a ha! _

"Adam— please…"

**And a game!**

"God, baby… Tommy…"

_And a game!_

"Adam—!"

**And a game**.

"So— tight, _fuck_, Tommy…"

_And a game_.

"I'm…" Tommy moans, his eyes squeezing shut.

_**A love game**_.

"Hold on, Glitterbaby, just— ah…" But not even Adam's sure how long he can hold out himself. His movements are less fluid and more frantic. He doesn't care about the time or where they need to be. He doesn't want to lose this buzz. He wants to make it through, like they've done before. But he wants to make it there with Tommy. At the same time. That's the one thing they've always failed; coming together.

"_Adam!_"

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game**_

_**Do you want love, or you want fame? Are you in the game?**_

"Shit, _Tommy_…" Adam leans down and captures his baby's lips with his, his tongue splitting the seam and sliding inside Tommy's mouth. Three more thrusts, three more pumps. So fucking good! God! His head is spinning and Tommy's raking his nails as hard as he can down Adam's back, wishing to heaven almighty this feeling of being so close would never end for either of them. Once more for each and— _aaahhhhh_… Tommy can feel is surging deep inside of him, filling him up as he cries out again, spraying both himself and Adam's stomachs with everything is has to give. It's quite the sight.

Tommy moans, the full feeling as a sort of comfort. Of course, this is gonna be a problem for the shoot, but he really doesn't give a flying fuck right about now. Adam pants above him, still deep inside, their stomachs sticky and wet, somewhat glued together. Their hearts are beating together and Tommy looks up at his Baby Boy, smiling softly. Adam chuckles, kissing Tommy gently.

"I love you." The singer whispers against the bassist's lips. He can feel his Glitterbaby's heart jump.

"I love you too."

_**Dans le love game**_


End file.
